Frettchen
by snub-nose
Summary: Eine etwas erotischere Geschichte von Draco Malfoy. Alles beginnt am Weihnachtsmorgen, als er ein verdächtiges Päckchen auffindet... Und dann kann sich Draco mal so richtig ausleben ^^
1. Default Chapter

FRETTCHEN TEIL I  
Es war mal wieder Weihnachten in Hogwarts und weil es langsam immer cooler und trendiger wurde im Schloss zu bleiben, beschloss auch Malfoy Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Vor Weihnachten war nichts außergewöhnliches mehr passiert in Hogwarts. Malfoy terrorisierte wie immer Harry und den anderen war alles egal außer, dass die Ferien nicht zu Ende gehen sollten. Es war am 25. Dezember, als Malfoy an dem Bettende all seine Geschenke entdeckte und sogleich anfing sie zu zählen und sie sich näher anzusehen. Bis auf drei Geschenke waren alle mit dem gleichen Papier eingepackt, die waren von seiner Familie und die andern beiden hässlichen waren von Crabbe und Goyle, aber von wem waren die anderen Geschenke. Das rosarote eckige Päckchen, ein goldenes und noch ein grünes Paket. In dem goldenen Geschenk war ein kleines Armbändchen drin und in dem grünen war ein selbst gebastelter Bilderrahmen. Er packte alle, bis auf das rosa Päckchen, auf und versteckte dieses dann unter seinem Bett und erst als alle anderen schon unten in der Großen Halle waren, um zu frühstücken, holte er es wieder hervor und packte es langsam auf. Es befand sich ein Käfig darin und in dem Käfig befand sich ein weißes Frettchen. Malfoy freute sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Das jemand noch daran gedacht hatte!", sagte Malfoy und lächelte glücklich. Er wusste von welcher Person es kam und er wollte eigentlich gleich zu dieser gehen und einen dicken Kuss geben dafür, aber da meldete sich sein Magen, der vor Hunger grummelte. "Stimmt, davor gehe ich noch essen.", dachte er sich und ging so glücklich wie er war die Treppe zur Großen Halle hinunter. Er aß nur eine Kleinigkeit und als Malfoy so mit den anderen redeten, sahen sie ihn hin und wieder komisch an. Malfoy dachte schon er hätte etwas an der Backe und als schließlich noch Potter ihn verstört und völlig geschockt ansah, verließ er fluchtartig das Frühstück. Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihm dieses Mal nicht, natürlich, es gab Essen. "Für etwas anderes als essen leben die doch nicht!", dachte sich Malfoy bitter, der gerne mit ihnen etwas geplaudert und gelästert hätte. Er ging nun zurück in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich auf eine der ledernen Sofas. Er machte es sich gemütlich und nahm sich ein Buch zur Hand, das auf dem Beistelltisch neben der Couch stand. "Liebesgeflüster", las er laut vor. Er blätterte lustlos in dem Buch herum und schmiss es dann wütend auf den Boden. "Ist doch immer das gleiche, die Autoren sind doch echt einfallslos. Vielleicht sollte ich mal so eine Geschichte schreiben, immerhin erlebe ich viel mehr und bessere Dinge.. Ich glaube sogar mein Tagebuch ist erotischer, als viele dieser lustlosen Bücher.", dachte er sich und lächelte schief. Bei diesem Gedanken fiel ihm wieder sein Schatz ein. "Oh, ich sollte mich bedanken". Und so stand er von der Couch auf und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus und ging ein paar Treppen hinauf. "Hmm jetzt muss ich rechts, glaub ich!", dachte sich Draco und ging einfach weiter. Und ungefähr nach einer Viertel Stunde fand er endlich das Portrait. Er stand davor, verdeckte sein Slytherin Wappen und die fette Dame fragte sogleich: "Passwort?". Doch Malfoy konnte sich nicht an das Passwort erinnern. "Verflixt. wie war noch mal das Passwort?", dachte Malfoy laut und überlegte. Und so stand er dort auch eine ganze Weile. "Verdammt. Gestern wusste ich es doch noch!", sagte er laut und setzte sich vor den Eingang und dachte weiter nach. "Malfoy, was machst du hier?", fragte Ron, der gerade um die Ecke kam. "Oh, äh, ich bin nur gestürzt.", sagte Malfoy und stand auf. "Zu dumm zum laufen!", murmelte Ron. "Wie bitte?", zischte Malfoy Ron an und ging dabei auf ihn zu. "Ich hab nichts gesagt!", sagte Ron neckisch und ging auf das Portrait zu. "Ich würde aufpassen was du sagst, schließlich bin nicht ich es der mit einem verhaltensgestörten Jungen befreundet ist.", sagte Malfoy und zog seine Augenbraue hoch. "DU, gerade du beleidigst Harry. Du hast doch gar keine Freunde nur Arschkriecher!", schrie Ron wütend, es musste ihn ziemlich getroffen haben, was Malfoy da gesagt hatte. "Arschkriecher, ach ja?!! Wenigstens bringen sie mich nicht in lebensgefährliche Situationen!", keifte Malfoy zurück. "Das will nicht in deinen Schädel reingehen, oder? Er macht es nicht mit Absicht und schließlich war es dein bescheuerter Vater der ihn und Ginny in tödliche Gefahr gebracht hat. Pack dich also erst mal an der eigenen Nase, bevor du so was sagst!", brüllte Ron Draco an. "Schade, dass der Plan nicht vollendet wurde!", sagte Malfoy in einem Flüsterton. Ron sah ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an und stürzte dann auf ihn. "Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu sagen!", keuchte Ron und schlug wild um sich. "Schade, dass es nicht die Granger war.", schnaubte Malfoy noch hervor und das war zu viel. Ron stellte Draco ein Bein, so dass dieser auf die Knie fiel und nahm Malfoy dann in den Schwitzkasten und drückte zu. "Na, hier sind keine von deinen Arschkriechern, damit sie dir helfen können!", sagte Ron voller Stolz. Doch im nächsten Augenblick hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ihn nach hinten gestreckt. Er rang nach Atem und presste noch etwas hervor, das wie "Furunculus" klang. Der Fluch traf Ron mit voller Wucht. Er ließ Malfoy los und presste seine Hände vor sein Gesicht. "Autsch, au, das juckt!", kreischte Ron vor Schmerz. "Ich komme auch ohne meine Freunde zurecht! Im Gegensatz zu dir, du Weichei. Ohne deinen Potter und deine Granger geht wohl gar nichts!", sagte Malfoy arrogant. "Hättest du deinen Fluch nicht gebraucht wärst du schon lange fertig.", röchelte Ron, dessen Gesicht immer mehr rot färbte. "Willst du noch einen? Hast wohl noch nicht genug!", meine Draco herausfordernd und hob seinen Zauberstab in die Luft. Doch Ron war schon aufgestanden und ging langsam die Treppen in Richtung des Krankenflügels hinunter. "Lass mich doch in Ruhe Draco. Du kannst dich doch nicht anders als mit Flüchen wehren. Eigentlich müsste man ja mit dir Mitleid haben!", rief Ron noch und rannte dann schnell die Treppe hinunter und verschwand von Malfoys Blickfeld. Draco stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang. Er überlegte noch kurz, ob er auf seinen Schatz warten sollte, doch dann entschied er sich anders und drehte sich um und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als es ein schleifendes Geräusch machte und das Portrait der fetten Dame zur Seite schwang. Im Eingang stand kein anderer als Neville Longbottom. Neville sah Draco an und Draco, der seinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand hatte, richtete ihn blitzschnell auf Neville und rief: "Petrificus Totalus". Neville fiel darauf um und Malfoy rollte ihn auf den Flur hinaus und flitzte im letzen Augenblick in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein. "Puh, das hätte ich geschafft!", dachte sich Draco und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Glücklicherweise hielt sich zu der Zeit gerade niemand auf, sodass er sich lautlos und ungesehen in die Schlafräume der Mädchen schleichen konnte. Er ging also die Treppen zu den Schlafräumen hinauf und als er schließlich oben ankam, öffnete er die Türe an der das Schild 5.Klasse. Als er hineinsah, sahen ihn mindesten 30 Augen an. Er lächelte sie unschuldig an und rannte sofort die Treppen wieder hinunter, hinter ihm, kreischend, die ganzen Horde Mädchen aus Gryffindor der 5. Klasse. Er flitzte so schnell es ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und flüchtete sich in das Männerklo, das sich in der Nähe befand. Die Mädchen hatten ihn verloren, sie wussten nicht wohin er gerannt war, als er das Portrait hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte. Und so blieben sie vor dem Portraitloch stehen und halfen Neville auf und lösten den Fluch auf und sahen sich dann nach allen Seiten um, doch sie konnten Draco nicht entdecken. Die meisten Mädchen gingen wieder nach innen, ein paar andere gingen sofort hinunter an das Lehrerzimmer, sie wollten natürlich das Draco dafür mit Punkten bezahlen sollte. Draco hatte Neville dazubenutzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen und dann auch noch in die Schlafräume der Mädchen, wo selbst die Jungs von Gryffindor nicht hineindürfen. Doch ein Mädchen ging nicht wieder nach Innen und auch nicht zu McGonagall, sie ging den Flur entlang, der zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin führte. Sie lief extra langsam und blieb hin und wieder stehen, um auf Draco zu warten. Und schließlich kam er an ihr vorbeigesaust. "Draco, so warte doch!", schrie sie ihm nach. Er blieb blitzartig stehen und drehte sich um. "Lavender, Du bist es!", sagte er erleichtert. "Jaah", sagte sie und lachte fröhlich. "Starker Auftritt, mein Süßer!", fügte sie noch hinzu und küsste ihn, immer noch leichtlächelnd, auf den Mund. "Oh sei bloß ruhig, .das war ja so etwas von peinlich! Ich, ich . wollte dir nur danken für dein liebes Geschenk. Ich habe .nicht damit gerechnet, dass so viele Leute im Schlafraum sind.", sagte er noch immer außer Atem. "Das war dank genug!", sagte Lavender und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich und umarmte ihn. "Findest du wirklich? Ich hätte da eine andere Idee!", sagte Draco und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Aber, wenn uns jemand sieht?!", sagte Lavender. "Na und?", sagte Draco und zog seine Augenbraue sexy in die Höhe. Doch Lavender schenkte ihm einen lächerlichen Blick und Draco fügte noch hinzu, dass sowieso alle Draußen wären, schließlich hatte es gestern geschneit und so würden sie alle Schneeballschlachten machen. Und so ließ sich Lavender schließlich doch noch dazu überreden mit Draco zu kommen. Als sie am Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ankamen, murmelte noch schnell das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er nachgesehen hatte, ob sich auch alle Slytherins nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum und den Schlafräumen befand, ließ er Lavender in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen. Lavender hatte schon ein bisschen länger warten müssen, doch sie dachte eben, dass es solange dauern würde. Doch als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, dass Draco nicht nur in allen Ecken nach zurückgebliebenen Slytherins suchte, nein, er hatte auch überall Kerzchen aufgestellt. Draco wusste eben wie man jungfräuliche Gryffindor Mädchen zum Schmelzen bringen konnte. Draco versiegelte die Tür noch mit einem Zauberspruch und ging dann wieder zu Lavender, die immer noch herumstand und auf ihn wartete. "Damit wir auch keinen ungebetenen Besuch bekommen!", sagte Draco und küsste Lavender darauf lustvoll auf ihre Lippen. Lavender umarmte Draco und ließ ihre Zunge unsicher um die von Draco kreisen. Draco löste sich aus der Umarmung und küsste jetzt Lavenders Hals und fing an, ihr die Klamotten auszuziehen. Zuerst zog er ihr den Pullover aus, der ihre schönen Brüste bedeckte und Lavender knöpfte schnell das schneeweiße Hemd auf, das Draco zu dieser Zeit noch trug und so ging es weiter.. Als sie sich endlich aus fast allen ihrer Kleidungsstücke gekämpft hatten stürzte sich Draco lustvoll auf die noch halb angekleidete Lavender, die ein erregtes Lachen von sich gab. "Du bist aber ganz schön stürmisch!", sagte sie zu Draco und knabberte an seinem Ohr, als er krampfhaft versuchte ihren Büstenhalter aufzubekommen. Sie half ihm schließlich ein bisschen, als er anfing an dem Halter zu zerren, als würde er ihn auseinanderfetzten wollen. Draco zog noch kurz seine Orangefarbenen Socken aus, schmiss sie irgendwohin und richtete sich, nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet wieder auf. Lavender sah bezaubernd aus, sie hatte sich auf eines der schwarzen Ledersofas niedergelegt und hatte nun, nur noch ihren Schlüpfer an. Draco sah sie an und fing dann an sie von Hals bis zum Schambereich an zu küssen und zog ihr so schließlich ihr rosafarbenes Höschen aus. Lavender richtete sich wieder auf und ließ ihre Hand unter die Boxershorts von Draco gleiten, der darauf sie ansah und ein bisschen stöhnte. Er zog sich selbst die Shorts aus, da er es sonst nicht mehr ausgehalten hätte. Da Lavender noch nie mit einem Jungen geschlafen hatte, musste sich Draco nicht sehr anstrengen, schließlich hatte sie noch keine Erfahrung damit. Er legte sich auf sie und zog sie näher an sich. Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Es hat ihr wehgetan!", dachte Draco und machte zügig weiter. Das Sofa quietschte ab und zu und ihre verschwitze Hau klebte ab und zu an dem ledernen Bezug fest. Als sie endlich fertig waren und Draco sich schon wieder daran machte seine Kleidungsstücke einzusammeln, lag Lavender noch völlig erschöpft auf dem schwarzen Sofa. "Süße, du musst dich langsam anziehen, nicht, dass dich noch jemand hier sieht!", sagte Draco und schlüpfte in seine Boxershorts. "Ich mag nicht!", sagte sie und legte sich noch mal hin, so dass Draco ihre feuchten Schamhaare sehen konnte, doch er wandte seinen Blick angeekelt ab. "Nun komm schon! Hier ist dein Höschen!", sagte er und warf ihr ihren Schlüpfer zu. Sie zog sich also murrend an und Draco räumte solange alle Kerzen wieder auf. Als wieder alles so aussah als hätte das alles hier nie stattgefunden, öffnete Draco, mit dem Gegenspruch, die Türe des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Und nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass niemand auf dem Flur war, ging er mit Lavender noch ein bisschen umher und als sie am Flur zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor angekommen waren, küssten sie sich zum Abschied. "Danke, Draco, es war wirklich wunderschön!", sagte Lavender "Und ich danke dir noch mal für das süße Frettchen, Lavender!", sagte Draco und sah Lavender liebevoll an. Lavender sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was für ein Frettchen?", sagte Lavender immer noch perplex. "Du hast mir nicht das Frettchen geschenkt?", frage nun Draco konfus. "Nein, ich hab dir das Armband geschenkt!", sagte Lavender nun ein bisschen wütend. Draco sah sie an und prustete los.... 


	2. Frettchen II

FRETTCHEN TEIL II  
Dracos Wange glühte noch immer am nächsten Tag. "Warum musste Lavender mir auch eine Ohrfeige geben. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich gedacht habe, dass das Frettchen von ihr war. Und schließlich hatte sie die Zeit mit mir doch auch genossen.", dachte Draco und strich sich über seine Wange und lächelte schief. "Ja ich hab es ihr richtig gegeben..Eins ist aber immer noch komisch: Wenn sie es nicht war, die mit das Frettchen geschenkt hat, wer dann?", überlegte Draco weiter, "Wer kommt da noch in Frage? Draco grübelte lange darüber nach, wer ihm nun das süße Frettchen geschenkt hatte, doch er hatte keine Idee. Und als schließlich Crabbe und Goyle mal wieder etwas mit ihm unternehmen wollten, vergaß er für kurze Zeit die drängende Frage. Crabbe und Goyle schleppten Draco mit nach Hogsmeade, wo sie in den Geschäften herumlungerten und schließlich endete ihre kleine Shopping-Tour in den drei Besen. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und bestellten sich je ein Butterbier. Als sie es bekommen hatten, nahm Draco das Glas und schlürfte in Ruhe sein Butterbier, als Crabbe mal wieder etwas vor sich hinplapperte, wovon er sowieso wieder keine Ahnung hatte. Draco hörte ihm schon lange nicht mehr zu, oder besser gesagt, Draco hatte ihm noch nie zugehört und so auch dieses Mal. Draco war beschäftigt einem Liebespaar an der Bar zuzuschauen, wie sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten und musste sofort an Lavender denken. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab.. "Drac, heey!", holte ihn Crabbes Stimme in die Drei Besen zurück. "WAS?", fragte Draco mit erhobener Stimme. "Was sagst du zu dem?", fragte Goyle ihn nun. "Ähm, zu was?", fragte Draco, der von nichts einen Plan hatte, zurück. "Zu dem, dass du schon lange nicht mehr mit jemanden fest zusammen warst.", sagte Crabbe. "Na und?", antwortete Draco gleichgültig. "Hast du kein Verlangen??", fragte Goyle ihn zurück und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, wobei er aussah wie ein Gorillababy. "Das ist gestillt, keine Sorge!", sagte Draco und grinste ihn frech an. "Handarbeit?", flüsterte Crabbe ihm zu. "Crabbe, Crabbe, Crabbe. Langsam solltest du wissen, dass ich darauf nicht stehe!". "Uiiiiiiiiiii (*gg*) mit wem oder was dann?", fragte Goyle neugierig dazwischen. "Ahm, jaah. Findet ihr nicht auch, dass das Butterbier heute ganz besonderst schmeckt?", versuchte Draco vom Thema abzulenken. "Stimmt, ich glaub da ist heut mehr Butter drin!", sagte Crabbe, der sich tatsächlich vom Thema abbringen ließ. "Ach was, mehr Bier, das schmeck ich raus!", sagte Goyle. "Glaubst du die machen das jedes Mal anders?", fragte Crabbe ihn interessiert. Draco hörte den beiden belustigt zu und dachte sich nur, wie dumm sie eigentlich wirklich sind. Nach einer halben Stunde, beendete Draco die Diskussion, da er beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre, als er eingenickt war, indem er ihnen vorschlug, doch einfach die Kellnerin zu fragen. Nachdem sie das geklärt hatten gingen sie relativ spät wieder zum Schloss hinauf und da es gerade Abendessen gab, blieben Crabbe und auch Goyle einfach unten in der Großen Halle. Draco der mal wieder nicht sehr viel Appetit hatte, aß schnell einen Teller Gulaschsuppe und ging dann wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er holte das Frettchen unterm Bett hervor, fütterte es und ließ es anschließend ein bisschen herumkrabbeln. Draco sah dem Tier fasziniert zu, wie es sich elegant über das Bett von ihm bewegte. "Boaaaaah, Draco, Mensch woher hast du denn die schöne Katze?", überraschte ihn Goyle. "Hab ich von meinem Vater zu Weihnachten bekommen. Schön, nicht wahr?", sagte Draco etwas verdattert. "Ja, wirklich ein schönes Tier. Sie sieht vor allem so anders aus, wie alle anderen Katzen. So eine hab ich noch nie gesehen!", staune Goyle weiter. "Ja, sie ist wirklich was Besonderes. Mein Vater legt eben sehr Wert auf so was!", antwortete Draco und streichelte dem Frettchen über das schneeweiße Fell. Goyle sah Draco mit großen Augen an und fragte dann erregt: "Darf ich es auch mal streicheln?". "Natürlich!", sagte Draco und winkte Goyle zu, um es zu streicheln. Goyle kam zu Draco, streckte seine Hand nach dem Tier aus und als er es beinahe mit seinen Wurstfingern berührte fing das Tier an gefährlich an zu fauchen. Goyle zuckte zusammen und zog sofort seine Hand zurück. "Ist ja ganz schön wählerisch, deine Mieze!", sagte Goyle beleidigt. "Tja.!", antwortete ihm Draco lachend. "Wie heißt sie eigentlich?", fragte Goyle noch immer beleidigt, aber auch fasziniert. "Das weiß ich noch gar nicht!". "Sie hat doch ein Halsband um, vielleicht hat dein Vater ihr schon einen Namen gegeben. Schau doch mal nach!", sagte Goyle. Draco starrte ihn erstaunt an und dann das Frettchen. Und tatsächlich hatte es ein Halsband um. "ROSA. Nicht schon wieder Rosa! War das Halsband vorher auch schon da?? Ach keine Ahnung, jetzt ist es auf jeden Fall da.", dachte sich Draco und griff nach dem Frettchen, dass sich gleich von ihm auf den Arm nehmen ließ. Er sah nach was sich auf dem Halsband für ein Name befand: PUSSYFERRET, stand dort mit goldenen Lettern. "Sie heißt Pussycat!", sagte Draco und drehte das Halsband um, so dass der Name nicht zu sehen war. Nun schaute Goyle überrascht aus. "Ähm ja, also weißt du wir hatten doch schon mal eine Katze und die hieß genauso, hab ich dir nicht davon erzählt?", fragte Draco nach. "Wahrscheinlich hab ich´s vergessen!", sagte Goyle und Draco nickte ihm zustimmend zu. "Goyle?", fragte Draco. "Draco?", frage Goyle. "Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du niemanden etwas von Pussycat erzählen würdest!". "Na klar!", antwortete Goyle. "Auch nicht Crabbe!", sage Draco. "Ist doch Ehrensache. Versprochen!", brabbelte Goyle und fühlte sich dabei ganz wichtig. Draco steckte das Frettchen wieder zurück in seinen Käfig und stellte es unter sein Bett. Goyle sah ihm dabei zu und als Draco damit fertig war fragte Goyle ihn, ob er Lust hätte mit ihm ein bisschen was zu futtern zu holen. "Ne, ne. Mach du das nur alleine ich muss noch was anderes erledigen!". "Okay, falls du mich suchen solltest, du findest mich in der Großen Halle!". "Jaja..", murmelte Draco gedankenverloren. Denn in Wirklichkeit war er schon wieder ganz woanders. Er suchte seine Schreibfeder und ein Pergament. Er setzte gerade an zu schreiben, als ihm etwas anderes einfiel, er sein Tagebuch hervorholte und erst einmal aufschrieb was ihm so die letzen Tage passiert war. Dann holte er seinen Timer, den er immer gratis von Gringotts bekam, schaute etwas nach und fing dann endlich an etwas auf das Pergament zu schreiben. Er schrieb nicht sonderlich viel und als er fertig damit war krustelte er ein bisschen in seinen Weihnachtsgeschenken herum. "Wo ist das Drecksding denn jetzt?!", dachte er laut und siehe da, der selbst gebastelte Bilderrahmen befand sich unter einer Packung quietschgelber Unterwäsche. "Das Foto ist wirklich süß...aber irgendwie sieht sie irgendjemand ähnlich (*gg* ach nee?!).", dachte sich Draco und strich am Bildrand entlang. Er schrieb und schrieb, doch immer wieder landete ein Pergament im Mülleimer und schließlich war es schon sehr spät als er endlich den Brief ganz fertig hatte. "Ich werde den Brief erst morgen abschicken! Ich bin heute zu müde!", sagte Draco zu sich selbst und legte sich schlafen.  
  
Und somit stieg Draco am nächsten Mittag hinauf in die Eulerei, suchte sich eine hübsche Schuleule, band ihr den Brief um und sagte, dass es morgenfrüh ankommen sollte und gab ihr noch einen Keks zur Belohnung. Und so hüpfte er freudig die Treppen der Eulerei hinunter. Als er gerade die letzte Stufe hinunter sprang kam jemand um die Ecke und die beiden stießen böse zusammen. Malfoy und die andere Person gingen zu Boden. "Autsch!", schrie Malfoy und die andere Person stöhnte vor Schmerz und richtete sich langsam auf. "Du!", zischte Malfoy. "Oh nee!", sagte Ron zurück, stand auf und sah auf Malfoy herunter mit den Gedanken: " Wie gerne würde ich ihn nun anspucken!". Ron lachte leise in sich hinein, doch ein Schmerz in seiner Seite ließ ihn aufhören. Er fasste sich vorsichtig an die Seite und schrie auf, als er sie nur kurz berührte. "Hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Oder hast du das etwa absichtlich gemacht?", fragte Ron mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Malfoy stand nun auch auf, doch er war trotzdem immer noch kleiner als Ron und sah so zu ihm hoch. "Natürlich. Ich hüpfe immer gern in dich rein und hole mir eine halbe Gehirnerschütterung. Weißt du, ich wollte einfach mal deinen Körper an meinem spüren!", sagte Malfoy so ironisch und sarkastisch, dass man den Sarkasmus schon fast riechen konnte. "Wirklich?!", flüsterte Ron lautlos. "Was hast du gesagt?!", fragte Malfoy und sah Ron entsetzt an. "Ich hab WIDERLICH gesagt.", antwortete Ron. Malfoy musterte ihn von oben bis unten, bis er sich wortlos umdrehte und den Korridor entlangging. Ron ging jetzt doch nicht die Treppen der Eulerei hinauf, sondern ging zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey untersuchte ihn genauestens, Ron allerdings fragte sich, warum er dazu seine Hose ausziehen musste, schließlich hatte er um seine Rippen Angst, nicht um seine Männlichkeit. Madam Pomfrey allerdings konnte keinen Rippenbruch bei ihm feststellen. "Du bekommst vielleicht ein paar blaue Flecken, aber wenn du willst kann ich die wegmachen!", sagte Madam Pomfrey und grinste Ron verschmitzt an. Ron lächelte gezwungen zurück, um sein Entsetzen zu verbergen. Er verließ auch wieder ziemlich schnell die Krankenstation, denn er wollte nun nicht mehr länger wie nötig zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey in einem Raum sein. In dieser Zeit war auch Malfoy wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins aufgetaucht, wo zur Abwechslung mal heiteres Treiben war (nein, nicht so wie mancher meint ^^). Draco drängelte sich durch die Menge. "Was ist hier los?", fragte er in die Menge, doch niemand antwortete ihm konkret. Er quetschte sich weiter, bis er zu dem "Mittelpunkt" vorgedrungen war. Malfoy stand mit weitgeöffnetem Mund da und erst als er sich dabei erwischte, schloss er den Mund wieder. In der Traube von Slytherins standen nämlich niemand anders als Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini. Natürlich wäre es nicht sehr außergewöhnlich gewesen wenn drei Slytherins in ihrem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum gestanden wären, wenn die drei nicht nur eine kleine Decke hatten, mit der sie krankhaft versuchten ihre "besten" Stücke zu verstecken. Doch hie und da lugte immer etwas hervor. Draco drehte sich schnell um und verschwand wieder in der Menge, so dass er lauthals loslachen konnte. Er lachte bis ihm die Tränen kamen und er hoch in den Schlafraum der Jungen flüchtete. Dort lachte er weiter, bis er sich fast, die Betonung liegt auf fast, in die Hose machte. Er holte sein schwarzeingebundenes Tagebuch hervor und fing an zu schreiben:   
  
Draco legte sein Tagebuch wieder an seinen geheimen Platz und ging in die Große Halle, denn er hatte sehr Hunger. Als er zu Ende gegessen hatte, ging er schnell wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo er sich auch gleich schlafen legte, da dieser Tag doch ziemlich anstrengend für unseren kleinen Draco war.  
  
Am Morgen des 29. Dezembers stand Draco schon sehr früh auf, denn er wollte unbedingt dabei sein, wenn sie den Brief bekommen würde. Er ging also ziemlich früh zum Frühstück und wartete geduldig auf die Post. Sie saß schon an ihrem Tisch und redete mit ihren Freundinnen, als plötzlich das vertraute gerausche der Eulen kam. Malfoy bekam mal wieder ein großes Päckchen von seinen Eltern, doch heute war ihm dieses egal. Seine Augen waren auf Cho gerichtet, die gerade den Brief bekam. Sie erkannte sofort Dracos Handschrift und ließ den Brief ungesehen in ihre Manteltasche gleiten. Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu und verließ dann die Große Halle. Draco aß noch ein Croissant mit Marmelade und ging dann in die Schulbibliothek, in der er sich immer mit Cho heimlich traf, da in den Ferien sowieso niemand, außer diese Granger herumlungerten. Cho saß an einem der Tische und las seinen Brief. Draco räusperte sich leise und Cho zuckte erschreckt zusammen, allerdings wurde ihre Mimik um einiges entspannter und liebevoller, als sie Draco sah. "Mensch, Draco. Du sollst mich doch nicht so erschrecken!". "Entschuldigung, war keine Absicht!", sagte Draco und grinste Cho verschmitzt an und Cho schenkte ihm ihr bezaubernstes Lächeln zurück. "Und wie findest du die Idee?", fragte Draco mit glänzenden Augen. "Wirklich romantisch..", sagte Cho. "Heißt das, dass du kommst?". "Ich weiß noch nicht recht!". "Ach komm, ein romantischer Abend zu zweit. Ein leckeres Essen. Und danach noch eine Runde schwimmen im Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer!", lockte Draco sie. "Im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler?! Da war ich noch nie!", sagte sie und überlegte. "Na gut, ich komme!", sagte sie und strahlte Draco an. Draco kam auf sie zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Der Kuss dauerte an und an. Als sich Cho losriss und Draco mit großen erstaunten Augen anblickte. "Gut, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend vor dem Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler!", sagte Draco und ging aus der Bibliothek heraus. "YES!", kreischte er, als er einige Meter von der Bibliothek entfernt war. Er konnte es kaum bis heute Abend aushalten. Und so wanderte er noch ein bisschen in den Fluren von Hogwarts herum, bis er schließlich keine Lust mehr hatte und in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Dort redete er ein bisschen mit Crabbe und Goyle, die sich noch nicht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum getraut hatten. Und als es schließlich 18 Uhr war, schlich sich Draco in die Küche, besorgte süße Leckereien, die er in einem Korb vor sich hinschleppte. Er kam am Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler an und dort wartete auch schon Cho auf ihn. Er machte große Augen, denn sie hatte ein wunderschönes rotes Kleid an und weil es so enganliegend war, konnte Malfoy nur erahnen, dass Cho Chang darunter einen Hauch von nichts trug. Er küsste sie nur kurz und flüsterte darauf das Passwort, sodass sich die Türe lautlos zur Seite glitt und den Eintritt freigab. Draco zündete die Fackeln an den Wänden an, legte die Decke auf die Bank, die am Rand des Beckens stand und bereitete die Leckereien vor. Cho Chang wartete geduldig und als Draco damit fertig war, setzte sie sich zu ihm. Er zückte jedoch seinen Zauberstab, um die Türe abzuschließen und nachdem auch das letzte Detail gemacht wurde. Konnte Draco endlich anfangen sich zu entspannen. Sie aßen ein bisschen Leckereien so in sich hinein, aber Draco wollte keine Zeit verlieren und so fing er an Cho mit Erdbeeren zu füttern. So ging es immer im Wechselspiel, bis Draco die Lust daran verlor und so spritzte er ein bisschen Sahne auf Chos Körper und fing an diese abzuschlecken. Cho gefiel dies anscheinend sehr, da sie ihr Kleid immer weiter nach oben zog. Cho zog Draco in der Zeit langsam seine Kleidung aus und auch Draco zog Cho nun ihr Kleid aus und tatsächlich war Cho darunter nackt. Draco war überwältigt von ihrer Schönheit. Wie sie so dalag auf der Bank, kam sie ihm richtig "heilig" vor. Er holte einen Eiswürfel und fing an, ihren Schritt mit diesem zu massieren. Cho stöhnte erregt auf und krallte sich an der Bank fest. Draco beugte sich nieder und begann nun den Eiswürfel mit der Zunge spielerisch im Schoß des Mädchens herumzuschieben, bis Cho so laut stöhnte, dass Draco überzeugt war, dass sie jemand hören würde. Doch er hörte solange nicht auf, bis Cho vor Erregung zitterte und sich dann langsam aufrichtete und ihn so lange und leidenschaftlich küsste wie ihn noch nie jemand davor geküsst hatte. Sie ließ von ihm ab und holte sich auch einen Eiswürfel, schob ihn sich in den Mund und zog Malfoy die Boxershorts aus und kniete sich vor ihn. Nach einer kurzen Zeit, war auch Malfoy das erste Mal gekommen und die beiden mussten eine kurze Pause einlegen. Danach zog Cho Draco ein Kondom über, aber wie sie es gemacht hatte, schon allein da war Draco schon das zweite Mal gekommen. Und trotzdem konnte er nicht genug von Cho bekommen. Cho ging als erstes ins Wasser und schwamm ein paar Runden. Malfoy aß noch kurz eine Kirsche und sprang dann auch ins Wasser. Er tauchte zu Cho und die beiden schwammen in den Bereich, wo die beiden stehen konnten. Cho nahm ihn in die Arme und zog ihn schnell an sich. Da sie im Wasser beide so leicht waren, war es wirklich schön, da sie nie von dem anderen so zu sagen überrollt worden sind. Cho fragte Draco irgendwann einmal: " Bist du sehr experimentierfreudig?!". "Natürlich, du darfst jetzt mit mir machen, was du willst, ok?!", sagte Draco erregt und küsste Chos seidige Brüste. Cho wusste genau was sie wollte. Sie nahm Dracos Beine in die Hand und fing an, sie an ihre Schenkel zu pressen. Cho mochte es und nutzte es auch vollkommen aus, dass sie die Führung hatte. Sie versuchten bestimmt sieben Stellungen und auch wenn sie nicht gekommen waren bei einer Stellung, machte Cho schon den nächsten Schritt. Draco war überrascht von Cho und sich selbst. Er hatte noch nie so viele Stellungen nacheinander ausprobiert und vor allem hatten sie alle geklappt. Cho kam vorerst das letzte Mal und zog Draco dann an sich um sich bei der Missionarsstellung auszuruhen. Draco hatte immer noch genug Energie und zog sein Programm durch, bis er auch vorerst das letzte Mal kam. Und so ließ er von Cho ab, schwamm zur Seite, kletterte kurz aus dem Becken, um das Präservativ auszuziehen und sprang dann zurück zu Cho ins Wasser, die immer noch ganz fertig war. Sie lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und atmete schnell. So standen sie eine Weile im seichten Wasser, als Cho sagte: "Draco?", fragte sie, und ihr Atem hatte sich wieder erholt. "Was ist meine kleine Sexgöttin?", fragte Draco zurück und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Woher hast du die Kraft und die Ausdauer...", wollte Cho weiterfragen. "Vererbung. Ich hab es von meiner Mutter. Sie war unersättlich. Aber mein Vater ist auch so einer von der Sorte!". "Und warum hast du dann keine Geschwister?", fragte Cho weiter. "Mein Vater musste nach meiner Geburt Zwangssterilisiert werden!", sagte Draco. "Oh, das tut mir leid!", sagte Cho mitleidig. "Das muss dir doch nicht Leid tun, schließlich habe ich die "Gabe" noch!", sagte Draco und grinste sie lüstig an und fing an sie wieder in wilder Leidenschaft zu küssen. Und die beiden hatten sich anscheinend genug ausgeruht, denn sie konnten gleich weitermachen, Draco musste nur noch kurz ein Pariser über seinen kleinen Freund ziehen und schon ging es weiter, allerdings führte diesmal Draco. Und nachdem Draco es zu langweilig wurde, sich nur im Wasser sich zu vergnügen, hob er Cho vor sich und stieg mit ihr auf den Schenkeln die Treppen aus dem Wasser hinaus und ließ sie noch ein bisschen auf und ab hüpfen, bevor er sie hinunterließ und sie sich gegen eine Wand lehnte und ihn einfach mal machen ließ. Als es ihr allerdings zu langweilig wurde, führte sie ihn zu der Bank und versuchten noch einige andere exotischere Stellungen, bis schließlich Draco diesmal sagte, dass er nicht mehr könnte. Cho stieg langsam und erschöpft von ihm hinunter und ging ins Wasser, um sich ein bisschen zu waschen, dazu ließ sie ein paar Schäume in das Bad laufen. "Weißt du was Cho?!", fragte Draco neugierig, " Du bist aber auch ein bisschen unersättlich, weißt du woher du das hast?". "Ich hab es auch von meinem Vater!", sagte sie und schwamm wieder ein paar Runden in dem Schaumgefüllten Becken. "Ich dachte, du hättest keinen Vater!", sagte Draco verwundert. "Natürlich habe ich einen Vater! Jeder Mensch hat einen Vater. Es ist halt so, dass ich ein uneheliches Kind bin und na ja da spricht man halt nicht so gern davon!". "Oh, ich verstehe! Du siehst irgendjemand ähnlich den ich kenne, aber ich weiß nicht wem. Kannst du mir da weiterhelfen?". " Ich denke schon!", sagte Cho etwas schüchtern plötzlich. "Na komm sag schon!", drängelte Draco. "Also meine Mutter lebte in Asien, als ein netter und gutaussehender Mann in ihrer Heimatstadt auftauchte. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Sie haben sich immer öfters verabredet und liebten sich abgöttisch. Doch leider musste der Mann wieder zurück nach England und da meine Mutter ihn so sehr liebte, kam sie mit dem Mann nach England und unterrichtete sogar hier in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ihr Geliebter arbeitete ebenfalls hier, doch da es den Lehrern in Hogwarts strengstens untersagt ist untereinander Geschlechtsverkehr zu haben, haben sich meine Mutter und ihr Lover immer heimlich getroffen. Und irgendwann bin dann ich entstanden. Allerdings wusste meine Mutter und ihr Geliebter das nicht. Auf jeden Fall haben sie sich auch weiterhin heimlich getroffen. Und natürlich wurden sie erwischt, von einem gewissen James Potter. Meine Mutter wurde sofort suspendiert, auch weil der Schulleiter von ihrer ungewollten und unehelichen Schwangerschaft wusste. Meine Mutter verfluchte darauf den Platz des Lehrers von Vgddk, nur ein Jahr zu unterrichten, da ihre Liebe nur ein Schuljahr dauerte. Ihrem Geliebten wurde übrigens noch einmal verziehen und er unterrichtet hier noch immer. So das war die ganze Geschichte!", endete Cho und stieg langsam aus dem Wasser und ließ sich von Draco ein Handtuch geben. "Welcher Lehrer ist es? Cho du kannst mir alles sagen!", sagte Draco in seiner vertrauenswürdigen Stimme. "Nein, es ist mir peinlich!", sagte Cho, " Und vor allem kümmert er sich nicht um mich!". "Du kannst doch dafür nichts. Bitte ich bin doch so neugierig!", sagte Draco und küsste Cho auf die Wange. Draco zog sich seine Hose langsam an und ließ Cho nicht aus den Augen. "Na gut, du hast es so gewollt! Severus Snape ist mein Vater!", sagte Cho. Draco starrte sie erst entsetzt, dann erstaunt an. Draco bekam kein Wort heraus, er hatte versuchte es zumindest: "Jetzt weiß ich auch warum Snape, erstens so scharf auf den Platz ist von Vgddk und warum er Potter so hasst! Oder?", fragte er Cho. "Keine Ahnung. Wie gesagt, er kümmert sich nicht um mich, ich denke, weil er nicht akzeptieren kann, dass ich eine Ravenclaw bin!". "Und. und du hast die Unersättlichkeit von Snape?", fragte Draco ungläubig. "Meine Mutter hatte schon so lange keinen Freund mehr und sie hat auch immer erzählt, dass er ein ganz besonderer Liebhaber war!", sagte Cho, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Draco konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, er hatte gerade mit der unehelichen Tochter von Professor Snape geschlafen und nun erzählte Cho ihm etwas von Unersättlichkeit, die sie von Snape vererbt bekommen hatte! Das war zuviel für Draco, er packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und versuchte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Badezimmer zu kommen. "Ich wusste, dass ich es dir nicht hätte sagen sollen!", sagte Cho. "Cho, es war die wundervollste Nacht meines Lebens mit dir. Aber ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du mir das nicht davor gesagt hast. Ich habe mit der Tochter meines Lieblingslehrers geschlafen. Oh mein Gott, das ist wirklich pervers, ja, widerlich!", sagte Draco herzlos und verließ das Badezimmer rennend. 


	3. Frettchen III

FRETTCHEN TEIL III  
Draco rannte, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Er hörte noch ein paar Mal Chos Rufe, bis er endlich an den Waschräumen der Slytherins angekommen war. Draco duschte sich mindestens fünf Mal und jedes Mal wurde sein "bestes Stück" von ihm eingeseift, abgewaschen, eingeseift, abgewaschen. Und so kam es, dass Dracos kleiner Freund, erstens puterrot war und zweitens verdammt wehtat. "Warum musste ich auch die Nagelbürste dazu benutzen?!", fragte sich Draco selbst und hielt den Atem an, als er in seine Boxershorts schlüpfte. Nachdem Draco also seine kleine Reinigungsaktion beendet hatte, ging er so leise wie möglich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, schlich sich in den Jungenschlafsaal und legte sich in sein Bett. "Wo warst du?", flüsterte eine Stimme direkt neben ihm. "Genau, Draco?!", flüsterte eine zweite Stimme neben der anderen. "Goyle? Crabbe? Verdammt noch mal was macht ihr in meinem Bett?", fluche Draco leise und setzte sich auf. "Wir konnten nicht schlafen und da dachten wir, dass wir zu dir kommen, da es bei dir immer so schön warm ist!", sagte die Stimme von Crabbe. "Ihr solltet Schafe zählen, anstatt in mein Bett zu klettern!", sagte Draco aufgebracht. Eine kleine Pause trat ein. "Das war gelogen, nicht wahr?!", fragte Draco die beiden. "Na ja.!", sagte wieder die Stimme von Crabbe. "Na was jetzt! Wird's bald!", sagte Draco. "Wir wollten eigentlich., eigentlich was anderes. Wir wollten mit dir ein bisschen Spaß haben!", sagte die Stimme von Goyle und Draco spürte, wie eine Hand seinen Oberschenkel hinauf glitt. Und bevor Draco reagieren konnte, war die Hand auch schon an seinem Glied angelangt und versuchte ihn zu massieren. Draco musste sich einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken, griff dann nach der Hand und führte sie aus seiner Hose hinaus. "Raus, alle beide!", zischte Draco durch seine Zähne. "Aber.!", fing Goyle an. "Nichts aber, verschwindet sofort aus meinem Bett und wehe es kommt noch irgendeines eurer Körperteile in die Nähe meines Geschlechtsteiles!", zischelte Draco vor Schmerzen. "Was?", fragte Crabbe der Draco nicht verstanden hatte, doch Draco stieß die beiden aus seinem Bett. Er hörte sie noch enttäuscht fluchen und das Knacksen ihrer Betten. Dann war es endlich still im Schlafraum der Jungen, aber nicht in Dracos Kopf. "Eigentlich war es ja ein total genialer Abend.ich glaube ich bin noch nie so oft gekommen.aber warum gerade mit Snapes Tochter?!!! Cho ist so wunderschön, natürlich ist Snape nicht gerade unattraktiv, aber dass er so eine bezaubernde Tochter hat, und sich nicht mal um sie kümmert?! Hoffentlich erfährt mein Vater nie davon, er findet Snape den besten Lehrer, den es gibt und ich habe mit seiner Tochter geschlafen.mein Vater würde sich wahrscheinlich erst einmal tierisch aufregen, dass ich nicht mehr nachgeforscht habe und dann wird er sich halbtot lachen. Wahrscheinlich weiß er sogar, dass Cho Snapes uneheliche Tochter ist. ----Ich wusste doch, dass sie jemand ähnlich sieht, aber warum musste es gerade Snape sein. Wäre es Professor McGonagalls Tochter gewesen, dann wäre das ein klarer Triumph für mich gewesen, aber Snape. Wenn er jemals herausbekommen sollte, dass ich mit seiner Tochter endgeilen, ja es war wirklich abgöttischen Sex, hatte, dann . dann - ich will es mir lieber nicht ausmalen.". Und so ging es die halbe Nacht durch. Er versuchte krampfhaft an etwas anderes zu denken, doch immer wieder kamen ihm die Bilder von der erregt stöhnenden Cho und dann Professor Snapes strenges Gesicht in seine Gedanken. Als er es irgendwann einmal schaffte, sie aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, da er sowieso schon sehr müde war. Konnte Draco endlich einschlafen. Draco war wieder in dem Schwimmbad, doch dieses Mal war er nicht mit Cho hier, sondern mit Professor Snape. Dieser hatte auch dasselbe rote Kleid an wie Cho am letzten Abend und Draco fand, dass Snape in dem Kleid mindestens so sexy aussah wie Cho. Draco strich Snape seine schönen Haare liebevoll aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn vorsichtig am Hals. Es lief am Anfang gleich ab, sie fütterten sich und fingen dann langsam an sich auszuziehen. Snapes Körper war bleich wie Käse, aber Draco fand gerade das so sexy und fing an Snapes Intimbereich mit seiner Zunge zu erforschen. Als Snape fast vor Erregung platzte ließ Draco von ihm ab, und ließ sich von Snape verwöhnen. Draco fand es einfach nur wundervoll, nachdem Snape damit fertig war, gaben sie sich einen langen Zungenkuss, der noch intensiver war, als der von Cho. Snape war schon erfahrener wie Draco und so ließ sich Draco sich einfach "fallen". Die beiden gingen in das Schwimmbecken. "Im Wasser ist alles angenehmer!", sagte Snape, der sich schon ein Kondom übergezogen hatte und fing an Dracos Rücken entlang zu küssen, bis zum Wasser. Dann drückte Snape plötzlich Dracos Körper zärtlich an seinen und drang so in Dracos Po ein. Draco schrie laut auf und befand sich in seinem Bett, im Schlafsaal der Jungen. Er hatte das alles nur geträumt. Er sah sich um, glücklicherweise waren all die anderen Jungen schon beim Frühstücken. Draco gähnte laut und wollte sich noch mal hinlegen, als er etwas Kaltes spürte. Und so sah er an sich runter und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es ein so genannter "Feuchter Traum" war und dass er davon eine extreme Morgenlatte hatte. Das ganze Laken war verspritzt und so stand er schnell auf, da er nicht in seiner eignen Soße liegen wollte. So stand er also mit verwichsten Boxershorts und einer Morgenlatte vor dem voll gespritzten Laken. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und das gelang ihm auch bald. Und so zog er die ganze Bettwäsche aus und legte sie an das Bettende. Er zog auch noch seine Boxershorts aus und legte sie mit auf den Wäscheberg. Er zog sich frische Unterwäsche an und kritzelte dann schnell noch einen Zettel:   
Er legte den hastig geschriebenen Zettel auf den Wäscheberg und zog sich dann noch schnell fertig an und ging zum Frühstück hinunter. Er setzte sich gerade zu den anderen, als die vom Ravenclawtisch ein Klappern zu hören war und Cho fluchtartig die Große Halle verließ. Draco sah ihr kurz nach und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Das Eulengeraschele kam und Draco erhielt wieder ein Päckchen von seinen Eltern. Er sah hinein und mal wieder waren es Süßigkeiten. Er nahm wie immer eine Handvoll und streckte sie Goyle hin, dann nahm er noch eine und gab sie Crabbe. "Es tut uns Leid wegen gestern!", sagte Crabbe und biss in einen Schokofrosch. "Jaja!", sagte Draco genervt. "Hast du denn heute Lust auf.", doch Goyle wurde das Wort barsch abgeschnitten. "Nein. Und ich werde auch nie Lust haben!", sagte Draco. "Ok, entschuldige, es war ja nur ein Vorschlag!", sagte Goyle. "Komm mir nie wieder mit dem Dreck, ok!", zischte Draco. Draco wollte nach dem Frühstück eigentlich sofort wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als er auf der Hälfte des Weges starke Unterleibsschmerzen bekam. Er torkelte halbgelähmt vor Schmerz zu der nächstgelegenen Toilette. [pic] Dieses Schild hing an der Männertoilette, so dass Draco es entsetzt anstarrte und schließlich sich ungesehen in die Frauentoilette hineinschlich. Er ging in irgendeine Kabine und zog seine Hose hinunter und dann seine Boxershorts. Und dann schrie er laut auf. Sein "kleiner Freund" war zum "großen Freund" geworden. Dass soll heißen, dass es auf das doppelte geschwollen war. Als Draco sich einigermaßen wieder gefasst hatte, setzte er sich auf das Klo und fing an zu pinkeln und schrie wieder los. Der Urin stank fürchterlich und es brannte wie Feuer als er ihn ausschied (A/N Interessant nicht wahr). Draco hatte seinen kleinen Freund einfach überfordert und überanstrengt. Als er fertig war, stand er auf, doch da er ihn nicht schütteln wollte, versuchte er ihn abzuwischen und strich vorsichtig darüber. Es tat zwar nichts weh, aber abputzen auch nicht. Und so warf er das Toilettenpapier in die Kloschüssel und holte gerade neues, als plötzlich ein weißschimmernder Mädchenkopf durch die Tür kam. Die beiden kreischten los, doch vor lauter Schreck, zog Draco nicht seine Hose nach oben und das Mädchen verschwand auch nicht wieder. "WOW!", sagte das Mädchen und starrte begierig auf Dracos Geschlechtsteil. Das riss Draco aus seinem Schockzustand und er zog seine Hose vorsichtig nach oben und knöpfte sie zu. "Wer., wer bist du eigentlich?", fragte Draco, als er den letzten Knopf seiner Hose zu hatte. "Ich bin die Myrte!". "Aha!", sagte Draco gelangweilt und ging vorsichtig an den Türknauf, um ihn zu öffnen. "Du, du bist ja ganz schön gut bestückt, mein lieber Scholli! Und ich dachte immer man könnte Tom´s nicht übertreffen. Omann omann.", fing die Maulende Myrte an zu labern. "Ähm, ich gehe dann mal!", sagte Draco. "Hast du keine Lust mit mir ein bisschen Spaß zu haben?!", fragte die Myrte und leckte mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen. "Ganz bestimmt nicht!", sagte Draco angewidert. "Dann verpetz ich, dass du in dem Klo warst.", versuchte Myrte ihn zu erpressen "Tja dazu musst du erstmal meinen Namen kennen!", sagte Draco und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Mädchenklo. Man hörte die Maulende Myrte vor Wut kreischen und schreien, so dass sich Draco so schnell es ging aus dem Staub machte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war mal wieder nichts los und so ging er in den Jungenschlafsaal und wollte sich gerade in das frische Bett werfen, als er einen Zettel auf dem Kissen lagen sah. [pic] Draco sah das Visitenkärtchen ungläubig an und zerriss es dann. Danach suchte er nach einem Buch, las darin und sein Schmerz im Unterleib war schon fast verschwunden. Er war beim Lesen traumlos eingenickt und wachte er wieder auf, als ein klapperndes Geräusch unter seinem Bett die Ruhe störte. Malfoy holte kurz das Frettchen hervor, gab ihm irgendetwas zu Essen und ein bisschen Wasser und nahm es dann auf seinen Arm, um es zu streicheln. "Woher weiß die Person, dass ich auf Frettchen abfahre?! Das weiß nur ich.. Hab ich es irgendjemanden erzählt?! Nein. Seit Moody mich in ein Frettchen verwandelt hat, denken die Leute sogar ich würde sie hassen. Aber das stimmt nicht, sie sind einfach so knuddelig.", dachte sich Draco und streichelte dem Frettchen liebevoll über sein Fell. Nachdem das Frettchen langsam auf Dracos Arm unruhig wurde, ließ er es wieder in seinen Käfig und schob dieses wieder unter sein Bett. Danach stand er vorsichtig auf und wollte ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen. So zog er sich also Mantel, Handschuhe und eine Wollmütze und ging somit zum Ausgang der Großen Halle. Als er Draußen war, stapfte er durch den Schnee kurz zum See und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke die dort immer herumstanden. Er blieb dort eine Weile sitzen und auch wenn es kalt war, war es gut einmal aus Hogwarts herauszukommen. Er überlegte, ob er noch kurz nach Hogsmeade laufen sollte, einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, aber als er aufstand, merkte er plötzlich, wie etwas Warmes sein linkes Bein hinunterlief. Draco schrie auf und zog sich unauffällig aus, indem er sich nur die Hose auszog und so durch den Mantel gucken konnte. Es war Blut gewesen, dass ihm das Bein hinuntergelaufen war und jetzt auch noch hinunterlief. Genau in diesem Augenblick, als Draco seine Hose hochziehen wollte, hörte er mehrere Schritte näher kommen. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr. Und so bückte er sich schnell als wäre ihm ein Schuhbändel aufgegangen und wartete. Vor seinen Augen tauchte nun die ganze Harry Potter Fanclub Crew auf und starrten ihn an, als er so am Boden kniete. "Was glotzt ihr so? Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun?!", sagte Draco giftig und die Crew sah mit teilweisen roten Köpfen fort. Draco wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Die ganzen Leute saßen sich um den See herum und sahen hin und wieder zu ihm herüber. "Wenn ich aufstehe, dann sehen sie wie ich meine Hose hochziehe, das kann nicht unbemerkt machen. Aber sie werden langsam misstrauisch, niemand band seine Schuhe so lange. Aber ich muss was machen! Langsam friert mir der Arsch ein!", dachte sich Draco und sah zu der Harry Potter Club Crew, die nun langsam eine Schneeballschlacht angefangen hatten. Und endlich, ja endlich, rannten sie in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes, da dort ein beliebter Schlittenhügel war. Draco richtete sich langsam auf und zog dabei seine Hose nach oben. Er musste seinen Mantel aufmachen, da er eine Knöpf- Hose anhatte und somit die Knopflöcher nicht fand. "Soll ich dir helfen, Drac?", fragte eine Stimme. Draco wirbelte herum und erblickte ihn, Harry Potter mit einem schwulen Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Verzieh dich Potter!", sagte Draco und knöpfte seine Hose fertig zu. "Aber was hast du denn? Komm Goyle und Crabbe hast du doch bestimmt auch schon mal rangelassen!", sagte er und starrte Draco unverhohlen auf den Schritt. "Ich hatte weder was mit Goyle noch mit Crabbe.", sagte Draco wutentbrannt. "Jaja.!", sagte Harry ironisch und kam grinsend auf Malfoy zu. Draco sah Harry verstört an und wich ein paar Schritte vor ihm zurück. Harry löste den Blick von Draco und starrte auf den Boden und fiel dann urplötzlich um. Draco war kurz erleichtert, dass er Potter los war, doch dann sah er auf den schneebedeckten Boden hinunter. Der Anblick war einfach Ekel erregend. Der ganze Schnee war voller Blut, seinem Blut. Er überlegte kurz und scharrte etwas Schnee über die Stelle. "Kann der große Harry Potter wohl kein Blut sehen!", dachte er und sah Potter lachend an. Er überlegte kurz und schrie dann panisch los. Und schon sah er die Harry Potter Fanclub Crew den Hügel hinunterstürzen. Draco warf Potter noch einen letzten missbilligenden Blick zu und stapfte dann schnell wieder zum Schloss hoch. Als er endlich oben angekommen war, ging er so schnell es ging in die Krankenstation, da dies nun nicht weiter herausschiebbar war. Madam Pomfrey aß gerade etwas Kuchen, als er die Krankenstation betrat. "Ähm, Madam Pomfrey?", sagte er laut. "Oh, hallo. Na was haben Sie denn, Kleiner?", sagte sie und leckte sich genüsslich die restlichen Kuchenkrümel von der Oberlippe, wobei sie ihn mit großen Augen ansah. "Hatte sie ihn tatsächlich "Kleiner" genannt? -Nein er musste sich verhört haben!", dachte er und musterte Madam Pomfrey kurz. "Also da ähm nun äh!", sagte er. Mdm. Pomfrey sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ach ich zeig es ihnen am besten!", sagte Draco und zog zuerst seine Handschuhe, dann seine Mütze und schließlich seinen Mantel aus. Mdm. Pomfrey schien richtig erfreut darüber und sah ihm gebannt dabei zu. "Es sieht ziemlich schlimm aus!", sagte Draco, als er schließlich seine Hose aufknöpfte und die Boxershorts herunterzog. Madam Pomfrey kreischte los und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, wobei dieser umfiel. "Glauben Sie, dass sie mir helfen können?!", fragte Draco und sah sie an. "Natürlich.was haben Sie denn gemacht, dass er so aussieht?", fragte sie ihn, als sie näher kam und den Penis begutachtete. "Eigentlich nichts besonderes, beziehungsweise schlimmes.", log Draco. "Hmm, ok, ich werde ihn erst ein Mal säubern müssen, da ich ja nicht genau weiß, wo das Blut herkommt und was dazu geführt hat. Kommen Sie bitte mit in den Krankenwaschsaal!", sagte sie und lief voraus. Draco zog seine Hose vollständig aus, legte die anderen Kleidungsstücke auf ein Krankenbett, zog noch schnell seine Schuhe und die Socken aus und lief ihr nach. Madam Pomfrey hatte sich auf den Rand einer Badewanne gesetzt und hatte ihren Rock nach oben geschoben, wahrscheinlich dass dieser nicht nass wurde, auf jeden Fall konnte Draco darunter ihre schwarzen Strapse hervorblitzen sehen. Er wunderte sich zwar, sagte aber nichts. "Sie können sich in die Wanne setzen!", sagte sie. Draco zog noch schnell seinen Pulli aus, allerdings behielt er sein T-Shirt an und setzte sich in die Wanne. "Kann ich ihn nicht selber säubern?!", fragte er, als Mdm. Pomfrey gerade das Wasser einstellte. "NEIN, nein, Sie haben die nötige Qualifikation nicht, wenn Sie selbst Handanlegen, könnten Sie es noch schlimmer machen, wie es jetzt bereits ist!", sagte sie und nahm den Duschkopf von dem Halter. "Aber Sie können den Duschkopf halten, aber passen Sie auf, sonst wird noch ihr T-Shirt nass!", sagte sie und hielt ihm den Duschkopf hin. Er nahm ihn ungläubig in die Hand und hielt ihn so, dass der Wasserstrahl direkt auf sein bestes Stück zielte. Draco sah Madam Pomfrey nochmals zweifelnd an. "Ich würde mich aber gerne selber säubern!", sagte er wieder. "Wollen Sie nun, dass ich ihnen helfe oder nicht?", sagte sie etwas gereizt. Draco nickte kurz: "Jaja, schon gut!". Draco hielt also den Duschkopf und Madam Pomfrey wischte das Blut von seinem kleinen Freund herunter. Wäre Dracos bester Freund nicht schon zu überanstrengt gewesen, dann hätte er bei diesem "Säubern" bestimmt eine Erektion bekommen, schließlich säuberte Mdm. Pomfrey nicht nur ihn und außerdem war es mehr eine Massage, als etwas  
  
desinfizieren. Draco verstand sowieso nicht, warum Mdm. Pomfrey ihn dazu überhaupt anfassen musste, es hätte auch nur das Wasser gereicht, aber sie bestand darauf. Als Mdm. Pomfrey endlich ihre Hand von seinen Geschlechtsteilen ließ, reichte sie ihm ein dunkles Handtuch. Er bedeckte damit vorsichtig alles und folgte Mdm. Pomfrey zurück in den Krankensaal. Sie sagte, dass er sich auf eines der Betten legen sollte, was er auch tat, allerdings setzte er sich nach einer Zeit auf. Madam Pomfrey nahm ein Block zur Hand und schrieb eine Zeitlang etwas auf und wandte sich dann wieder zu ihrem Patienten. "Ich muss ihnen jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen. Es könnte sein, dass sie zu intim sind, doch ich muss die Ursache für die Blutungen wissen. Also es wäre gut, wenn Sie stets die Wahrheit sagen würden, dass würde viel Zeit sparen!", sagte sie und blickte ihn ernst an. "Ok, ich werde es versuchen!", sagte er und legte sich vollständig auf das Bett. "Haben Sie in den letzten Tagen in ihr Bett gemacht?", fragte sie total ernst. "Nein!". "Gut, dann wäre dies auszuschließen!", sagte sie und strich etwas von der Liste die sie vorher angefertigt hatte. "Was ist auszuschließen?", fragte Draco neugierig. "Bakterien, durch Urin!", sagte sie und Draco schwieg. "Hatten Sie die letzten paar Tage Geschlechtsverkehr?", fragte sie ihn. "Ja.", antwortete er und bekam einen rötlichen Schimmer. "Wirklich? Mit wem?", sprudelten die Worte aus ihr heraus. Draco sah sie fragend an, da ihre Stimme einen fröhlichen, ja schon fast erregten Unterton hatte. "Entschuldigen Sie, ich bin sehr neugierig. Ok, Sie hatten also Geschlechtsverkehr in der letzten Woche?", fragte sie nochmals. "Ja.". "Wie oft hatten sie Geschlechtsverkehr innerhalb der letzten Woche?", fragte Mdm. Pomfrey. "Zwei Mal.", sagte er und blieb ernst. "Mit verschiedenen Partnern?". "Ja!", sagte er und bekam wieder rosa Bäckchen (A/N: Gell Banny *gg*). Madam Pomfrey schrieb dies auf und überlegte. "Wie oft hatten sie die Ejakulation bei den verschiedenen Partnern?", fragte sie ihn. "Beim ersten Mal in der Woche hatte ich nur eine und beim zweiten oh ich denke so acht bis neun Mal!", sagte er und in seiner Stimme war ein winziges bisschen stolz zu hören. "Wie bitte? So oft?", fragte Mdm. Pomfrey und konnte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn Mdm. Pomfrey es zu verstecken versuchte: in ihrer Stimme war Bewunderung zu hören. "Jaha!", sagte er und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. "Haben Sie auch sonst Ejakulationen gehabt, zum Beispiel durch Onanie?". "Ich hatte einen "feuchten Traum"", antwortete Draco und schämte sich in Grund und Boden. "Auch innerhalb der letzen Woche?", fragte Mdm. Pomfrey. "Ja.", sagte er. "Hmh, da ist mir natürlich alles klar!", sagte sie und nickte. "Was ist nun?", fragte er neugierig und besorgt. "Sie haben ihren Penis zu überanstrengt. Natürlich sagen sie jetzt, dass das doch gar nicht geht, da Sie schließlich sonst nicht so oft ejakuliert hätten. Aber ihr Kopf kann nicht immer das Beste für andere Körperteile bestimmen.". "Hmh und was kann ich machen?", fragte er. "Sie müssen sich ausruhen und ihrem Penis auch!", sagte sie. "Das heißt, die können nichts dagegen tun?", fragte er sie ängstlich. "Natürlich, ich habe einen Zauberspruch, doch Sie müssen ihrem Penis eine Ruhepause gönnen. Er ist überanstrengt und äußerst gereizt.", erklärte sie ihm. "Gut, dann machen sie bitte schnell!", sagte er. Madam Pomfrey zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Kleid und hielt die Spitze auf Dracos bestes Stück gerichtet und sagte: "Artemisia vulgaris". Eine kleine grüne Kugel erschien an der Spitze, sie strahlte ein gesundes Grün aus und die Schwellungen gingen zurück und Draco fühlte sich auch viel besser. Als Mdm. Pomfrey damit fertig war, legte sie ihre Hand auf Dracos Glied und drückte es sanft. Draco sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Was soll das?", fragte er und strich die Hand beiseite. "Hast du das gerade gespürt?", fragte Mdm. Pomfrey. "Natürlich.", sagte Draco. "Gut, ich denke ich sollte ihn noch ein bisschen massieren, dass sie auch wieder ein Gefühl in ihm bekommen!", sagte Mdm. Pomfrey und lächelte Draco schief an. "Nein, nein! Das geht schon. Wie lange muss ich ihn denn nun schonen?", fragte er sie und stieg vom Bett hinunter um seine Boxershorts zu holen. Er zog seine Boxershorts an und ekelte sich als er in sie hineinschlüpfte "Nicht lange, also zumindest heute sollten sie Ejakulationen verhindern!", sagte sie und hielt ihm die Hose hin. "Das bekomm ich schon hin!", sagte er und zog die Hose an. Er bückte sich nach seinen Socken, setzte sich auf ein Bett und zog diese an. "Und danach ist alles wie es war?", fragt er, um sicher zu gehen. "Natürlich!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und nahm seinen Mantel mit der Mütze, den Handschuhen und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. "Vielen Dank Madam Pomfrey. Ich würde ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar sein, wenn Sie das für sich behalten würden.", sagte er und schüttelte ihre Hand. "Was?", fragte sie, "Ich muss doch alles in die Akten eintragen!". "Können Sie das nicht einmal aus Versehen vergessen?", sagte er und lächelte sie lieb an. "Eigentlich nicht!", sagte sie ernst. "Bitte, tun Sie es für mich!", sagte er und lächelte sie weiterhin nett an. Mdm. Pomfrey sah ihn an. und war hin und her gerissen. Das Gespräch ging für sie in die falsche Richtung. "Ich weiß nicht recht!", sagte sie wie ein unreifes Girlie. "Wollen sie Geld dafür?", fragte er sie. "Nein..ich will dich!", sagte sie und zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben. "Wie bitte?... Also ich denke, dann sollten sie es doch besser eintragen!", sagte Draco sehr schnell, was ihn wunderte, da er ziemlich geschockt darüber war. Madam Pomfrey sah ihn enttäuscht an. "Sind sie sich sicher?!", fragte Sie ihn und nahm eine Krankenakte hervor. "Todsicher, wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich muss noch etwas erledigen!", sagte Draco formal und ungewöhnlich steif. "Auf Wiedersehen!", sagte Madam Pomfrey und fing an die Akte auszufüllen. Draco ging schnellen Schrittes aus der Krankenstation zu dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Er lief hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal und zog die vollgeblutete Hose und die Boxershorts aus, um frische anzuziehen. Als jemand plötzlich Draco einen Klaps auf den nackten Hintern gab. Draco nahm eine Boxershorts und hielt sie vor seine Geschlechtsteile und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Crabbe. "Crabbe, du verblödete Schwuchtel, lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!", schrie Draco und bemerkte erst als er das ausgeschrieen hatte, dass das nicht gerade klug war. Crabbe sah ihn enttäuscht an und Draco musste ihm noch einmal erklären: "Crabbe, ich bitte dich, du weißt doch, dass ich nicht auf Männer stehe.", sagte er lieb. "Aber dein Hintern ist so heiß! Da konnte ich nicht widerstehen!", sagte Crabbe entschuldigend. Draco sah ihn teils verdutzt, teils verlegen an. "Jaja, ist schon vergessen. Aber nächstes Mal lasst du es bleiben, ok?", sagte Draco. "Ok!", sagte Crabbe und senkte den Kopf. "Gut.", sagte Draco und zog sich endlich an. Der Tag ging sehr schnell zu Ende und erst am Morgen des 31. Dezember passierte wieder etwas Erwähnenswertes. Er aß wie immer sein Müsli, als die Post kam. Und diesmal war etwas dabei, das er nicht von seinen Eltern bekommen hatte: ein rosa Brief. Als er ihn erblickte, nahm er ihn schnell und ließ ihn in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden. Er war wirklich total aufgeregt und wollte so schnell mit dem Frühstücken fertig werden, als jemand ihn plötzlich anrempelte. Er sah wütend die Person an und erblickte Harry Potter. "Pass doch auf, Potter!", zischte Draco und stand auf. "Gibt es hier Ärger?", fragte McGonagall, die gerade dazugekommen war. "Nein, Professor.", sagte Harry und ging langsam weiter, wobei er seinen Blick nicht von Draco wandte. Draco sah ihn wütend an und Harry sah ihn noch immer an und zwinkerte ihm zu. Malfoy sah ihn darauf angewidert zurück und setzte sich wieder. Er aß noch schnell sein Müsli und ging dann wieder in die Bibliothek, da es zurzeit im Jungeschlafsaal der Slytherins immer voller wurde. Er setzte sich an einen Tisch und zog leise den Brief aus der Tasche. Er riss den rosa Umschlag auf und nahm den ebenfalls rosa Brief heraus. Der Brief war nicht von Hand geschrieben, sondern per Schreibmaschine:   
  
Draco las ihn mindestens drei Mal durch, bevor er überhaupt kapiert hatte, was in dem Brief stand. Er überlegte sich, wer den Brief geschrieben haben könnte. Und es gab nur einen Weg dies herauszufinden: Er würde zu diesem Blind-Date gehen. Er wusste nicht, was er solange machen konnte. Draco war sehr aufgeregt und lief die ganze Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auf und ab. Er hatte noch nie ein Blind-Date gehabt und konnte einfach nicht stillstehen. Er überlegte, ob dieser Anonyme etwa derjenige war, der ihm das Frettchen geschenkt hatte, doch er war sich nicht sicher, es könnte auch ein Zufall sein mit dem Rosa und zurzeit standen sehr viele Leute auf rosa Zeug. Und warum wollte sich dieser Anonyme gerade im Kerker von Zaubertränke treffen. Draco riss die Augen entsetzt auf. "Snape!", dachte er sich und überlegte weiter, ob er kurz zu Cho sollte, um sie darum zu fragen, ob sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Doch dazu hatte der größte Angsthase in Hogwarts nicht den Mumm dazu. "Es ist bestimmt nur ein Zufall!", sagte er zu sich selbst. Er holte das Frettchen unter seinem Bett hervor und streichelte es. Dies beruhigte ihn zumindest für eine kurze Weile. Er wartete, damit die Stunden endlich vergehen würden und sie zogen nur langsam vorüber. Er nahm noch einmal sein Tagebuch zur Hand und schrieb alle Erlebnisse auf, die er bis dahin gehabt hatte und als er damit fertig war, ging er auch schon zum Abendessen. Er konnte nicht sehr viel essen, da die Aufregung immer auf seinen Magen schlug. Er sah sich um, da er nicht gleich wieder hinauf wollte und sah, wie Potter ihn unverhohlen ansah. Als Draco zurückstarrte, lächelte Harry ihn kurz an und wendete sich dann mit einem roten Kopf wieder seinem leeren Teller zu. Draco sah ihn noch kurz und überlegte, ob er vielleicht dieser Anonyme sein könnte, doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken. Die beiden waren schon seit der ersten Klasse miteinander verfeindet. Draco ging danach noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, die meisten der anderen Schüler und alle Lehrer blieben in der Großen Halle da sie ja gemeinsam Silvester feiern wollten. So war Draco relativ allein im Gemeinschaftsraum und da er frisch gewaschen zum Date gehen wollte. Ging Draco in den Waschsaal der Slytherins und duschte sich gründlich, schließlich wollte er sich für das Blind-Date hübsch machen. Er zog sich extra seine schwarzen Lieblingsboxershorts an, in denen er sich selbst schon sexy fand. Er sah in den Spiegel an der Wand des Waschsaals und überlegte, ob er nicht mal eine andere Frisur ausprobieren sollte und grinste dann sein Spiegelbild an. "Warum eigentlich nicht!", sagte er und wuschelte sich die Haare im Handtuch trocken. Er war erst vor kurzem bei einem Frisör gewesen und so waren seine Haare schön kurz. "Warum eigentlich nicht mal stachelig!", dachte er sich und nahm seine Gel- Tube. Er gab etwas Gel in seine Hände und strubbelte sich damit durch die Haare. Er sah wieder in den Spiegel und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung sah es richtig gut aus. ( A/N *harrr*). Er war damit sehr zufrieden und ging fröhlich aus dem Waschsaal heraus. Im Jungenschlafsaal angekommen sah er auf seine verzauberte Uhr. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Er zog sich also langsam fertig an und betrachtete sich dann in dem großen Spiegel an seinem Schrank. Heute sah er, mal zur Abwechslung, richtig zum Anbeißen aus. Nach dem letzten Check ging er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung des Kerkers von Zaubertränke. Er ging langsam dorthin und bemerkte, dass sich niemand mehr auf den Fluren herumtrieb. Sie waren alle in der Großen Halle geblieben, um zu feiern. Er war gerade am Anfang der Treppen die hinunter in den Keller führten, als er anfing mit den Knien zu zittern. Auch seine Hände zitterten. Er sah seine Hände ungläubig an. "Was soll das? Das ist doch nicht dein erstes Date!", sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er nickte kaum vernehmbar und ging dann weiter die Treppen hinunter. Doch seine Knie zitterten noch immer. Als er unten im Kerker angekommen war, machte er die Kerkertüre auf und staunte er nicht schlecht. Der Kerker war ganz dunkel außer den riesigen Fackeln und ein paar Teelichtern schwebten in der Luft. An den Wänden waren Seidentücher befestigt worden, so dass sogar die Einmachgläser mit Froscheiern, Schlangenhaut oder Krähenaugen dahinter verschwanden und nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Es raschelte unter seinen Füßen und als er nach unten blickte, sah er, dass der ganze Boden mit Rosenblättern bedeckt war. "Och mein Gott!", dachte Malfoy, "Das ist ja total romantisch". Und obwohl er eine Ablehnung gegen alles Romantische hatte, fand er es irgendwie auf eine abartige Weise süß. Er setzte sich auf einen der Tische, wo ebenfalls Rosenblätter und bequeme Kissen, auf denen er sich es gemütlich machte und auf sein Blind-Date wartete. Er war wirklich unglaublich aufgeregt. Und um genau Punkt 22 Uhr öffnete sich die Kerkertür. Es war zu dunkel, sodass Draco seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengte. Er sah einen Umriss, aber er wusste noch nicht wer es war. Die Person trat noch einen Schritt in den Kerker hinein. Und nun sah Draco wer dort stand: Ronald Weasley. Draco war geschockt und konnte seinen Mund gar nicht mehr zubekommen. Doch er erholte sich schnell davon und fing an loszufragen: "Was machst du hier?", fragte Draco wütend. "Ich habe dich zu dem Blind-Date eingeladen!", sagte Ron. "WIE BITTE?", kreischte Draco und sprang vom Tisch auf. "Ja, ich war das.", sagte Ron und lächelte. "Warum?", fragte Draco angewidert und ging auf die Kerkertüre zu. "So warte doch! Willst du nicht noch etwas probieren?", fragte Ron ihn und streckte ihm einen Korb voller Süßigkeiten und Früchten hin. "Ach komm ich weiß doch dass du Hunger hast!", sagte Ron und hob noch immer den Korb hin. Draco sah ihn kurz an, doch sein Magen hatte schon vorher geknurrt. Und so nahm er sich eine Erdbeere und biss herzhaft hinein. Die Erdbeere war wunderbar saftig und angenehm süß. Ein kleiner Tropfen des Fruchtsafts lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel, Ron sah ihn begierig an, doch er unternahm nichts und wartete ab, bis Draco die Frucht vollständig aufgegessen hatte. Draco war einen Moment lang ein wenig bedröppelt und kurz verschwammen Ron und der ganze Kerker kurz. "Hui.!", kam aus seinem Mund und hielt sich kurz an der Wand fest. Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf einmal hin und her. "Draco? Was ist los?", fragte Ron besorgt. "Ach nichts, lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte Draco und wollte gerade zur Kerkertüre hinausgehen, als er sich noch mal zu Ron umsah. "Eigentlich sieht er ja gar nicht schlecht aus!", dachte sich Malfoy, " Und unter diesem plumpen Pullover versteckt sich bestimmt ein süßer Body!". Draco war verwirrt. "Was war das?", fragte ihn eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf. Draco sah erneut zu Ron und machte die Kerkertüre zu. "Das, das war Liebe!", sagte die andere Stimme. Ron sah ihn mit seinen grünen Augen an. "Was ist los Malfoy?", fragte er vorsichtig. Draco schloss die Kerkertüre und drehte sich zu Ron um, er ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. Als er sich wieder von Rons Lippen löste, lächelte er ihn an und sagte: "Ich habe beschlossen doch hier zu bleiben!". Ron strahlte ihn mit seinem Breitmaulfroschgrinsen an und war außer sich vor Freude. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, stellte er den Korb mit den Leckereien auf einen Tisch und setzte sich auf dann daneben. "Das finde ich schön!", sagte er und winkte Draco mit seinem Zeigefinger zu sich. Draco grinste ihn neckisch an und stellte sich vor ihn. Ron küsste Draco leidenschaftlich und ließ auch hin und wieder seine Zunge in den Mund von Draco rutschen. Malfoy war ein genialer Küsser und er wusste, dass er Ron noch viel beibringen konnte. Nach diesem innigen Kuss, sah Draco Ron an und griff dann in den Korb mit Leckereien. Er biss in einen Schokofrosch und fragte Ron dann mit vollen Mund: "Warum eigentlich gerade hier? Ich meine du hasst doch Zaubertränke!". Ron ging gerade zu der Kerkertüre, schloss sie ab und beantwortete Dracos Frage. "Nun ja ich mag Zaubertrankunterricht nicht gerade, aber ich hab es für dich getan. Ich wollte dich einfach damit überraschen. Und weil du ja den Zaubertrankunterricht so magst, hab ich gedacht, wenn dann hier!". Draco nickte und lächelte. "Das ist ja süß! Aber woher hast du dann den Schlüssel?", fragte Draco und sah ihn kurz an und knabberte weiter an dem Schokofrosch. "Das ist doch nicht wichtig. Hauptsache ist doch dass wir hier ungestört sind!", sagte Ron und dachte daran, wie er mit Harrys Tarnumhang den Schlüssel von Filch geklaut hatte. (A/N Danke Francis!!) Ron wartete bis Draco fertig war und rutschte dann wieder ein Stück näher zu ihm. Er setzte sich so hin, dass sie sich gegenübersaßen. Ron fing wieder an Draco zu küssen und weil Draco irgendwie auch auf Ron heiß war, fingen sie wieder wild an zu knutschen. Draco schob vorsichtig seine Zunge in den Mund von Ron und strich mit ihr über Rons Zähne. Ron kam mit seiner Zunge hinzu und drückte Dracos Zunge sanft zurück. Draco ließ sich aber nicht beirren und erforschte mit seiner Zunge weiter Rons Mund. Ron strich mit seinen Händen über Dracos Schultern und seinen Rücken. Draco hielt Rons Kopf vorsichtig mit seiner linken Hand und küsste ihn weiter. Erst als Draco keine Lust mehr dazu hatte, zog er seine Zunge aus Rons Mund heraus und sah ihn an. Ron hatte die Augen geschlossen gehabt. Nun sah er Draco mit glasigen Augen an und lächelte wieder. Er stand auf und ging den Gang zum Lehrerpult entlang und nachdem er sich die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, setzte er sich auf eine Samtdecke, die auf dem Boden war. Auf der Samtdecke waren lauter kleine Herzchen drauf und Draco musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Überall lagen Kissen herum, teils in Herzform, teils auch einfach nur rosa. Er fand es wirklich total süß, dass jemand sich soviel Mühe für ihn machte. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er vergessen hatte Socken anzuziehen. Und so setzte er sich zu Ron auf die Decke. Er hatte erwartet, dass es hart sein würde, doch es war angenehm weich und es fühlte sich an als würden sie sich auf einem Wasserbett befinden. Als er auf sie hinabblickte sah er nur, dass die Samtdecke ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte und lächelte Ron fragend an. "Woher hast du denn diese schöne Decke? Und all die süßen Herzkissen?", fragte Draco und strich mit seiner Hand über die Samtdecke. "Ach die. Die Decke hat mir eine Freundin geliehen und die Herzkissen hab ich schon etwas länger!", sagte Ron und drehte sich kurz um. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco sah, das dies gelogen war. Er hatte die Decke Hermine gestohlen (A/N Danke Headless! *gg*) und die Herzkissen hatte er von Neville bekommen. Neville wollte unbedingt die kaputte Krum Figur und dafür hatte er die Kissen bekommen. Er holte noch einen Korb mit Leckereien und fütterte Draco mit einer Traube. Draco schnappte sich die Traube und den Finger von Ron. Er leckte Rons Finger zärtlich ab und schob ihm mit seiner Zunge wieder hinaus, damit er die Traube essen konnte. Ron wollte gerade noch eine Leckerei holen, doch Draco hinderte ihn mit seiner Hand und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Er küsste ihn kurz sanft und zwickte ihn sanft in seine Unterlippe. Ron war zuerst ein bisschen zusammengezuckt, doch er fand das unendlich sexy und so zwickte er auch Malfoy in die Unterlippe und zog ein bisschen an ihr. Ron wusste nicht, ob er anfangen sollte. Malfoy wollte nicht aufhören nur zu küssen und so fing Ron an langsam Malfoys pechschwarzes Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Draco ließ sich nicht beirren und küsste Ron weiter. Ron löste den Kuss und fing an Dracos Hals sanft zu küssen. Er saugte kurz und überlegte, ob er ihm einen Knutschfleck machen soll, entschied sich dafür und saugte, bis sich ein schöner rundlicher Bluterguss an Malfoys Hals befand. Draco sah Ron grinsend an und zog ihm langsam den blau-gelb gestreiften Pullover über den Kopf. Ron hatte kein Unterhemd darunter, so dass nun sein nackter Oberkörper zu sehen war. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ dann seinen Mund und seine Zunge über Rons bleichen Körper wandern. Ron legte sich auf den Rücken und strich mit den Händen durch Dracos gegeltes Haar. Nach einer Weile, zog Ron Draco wieder herauf und zog ihm sein Hemd auch vollständig aus und strich mit seinen Händen sehr vorsichtig über seinen Oberkörper. Ron war sehr unsicher, doch irgendwann fing er an, an Dracos Bauchnabel herum zu küssen. Und irgendwann ließ er auch seine Zunge in diesen hineinwandern. Draco atmete lauter und Ron kam wieder zu ihm, um ihn wieder innig zu küssen. Draco stand auf und zog sich langsam die ebenfalls schwarze Hose aus, ließ sie auf dem Boden liegen und legte sich wieder zu Ron auf die Samtdecke. Draco lächelte und sah Ron erwartungsvoll an. Ron sah Draco mit einem lusterfüllten Blick an und brachte Draco unter sich. Er setzte sich auf ihn und fing wieder an mit seinem Mund nach unten zu wandern. Als er am Bund der Boxershorts ankam, fing er an, leicht mit der Hand darüber zu streichen. Ron wusste genau, dass er bei Draco mehr machen musste um ihn zu erregen und so strich er mit seinen Händen an den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel entlang, bis er an Dracos Geschlechtsteilen angekommen war. Er ließ langsam seine Hand darunter gleiten und fing an langsam das Glied von Draco zu massieren. Er drückte es sanft, doch Draco ließ seine Hand ebenfalls unter die Boxershorts gleiten und führte Rons Hand, so dass er auch fester drücken durfte. Als Draco damit zufrieden war, ließ er Ron wieder los und ließ ihn weitermachen. Ron wusste genau was Draco mochte, es war als hätten sie eine Art Gedankenverbindung. Ron zog Draco schließlich noch die Boxershorts aus, um mehr Freiheit mit der Hand zu haben. Dracos Atem wurde immer schwerer und als er Ron wieder zu sich nach oben zog, war sein kleiner Freund schon sehr erregt. Draco küsste ihn kurz und brachte dann Ron unter sich. Er fing an mit seiner Zunge hinunter zu wandern, blieb kurz an Rons kleinen Brustwarzen, um kurz an ihnen zu saugen und die Zunge über sie hinweggleiten zu lassen. Er ging weiter hinunter und machte den Knopf von Rons Hose auf und küsste das Stück Haut, das darunter zum Vorschein kam. Er machte vorsichtig den Reisverschluss auf und zog die Hose hinunter und warf sie irgendwohin, wo sie sie nicht mehr störte. Malfoy ging wieder zu Rons Bund der Boxershorts und zog diese langsam ebenfalls hinunter. Er ließ sie neben die schwebende Herzchen Samtdecke fallen und kam wieder zu Rons Geschlechtsteilen zurück. Ron sah ihn von oben aus an und strich ihm kurz über den Kopf. Draco fing erst an mit seinen Händen durch Rons rote (A/N *looool*) Schamhaare zu fahren und ihn dort zu liebkosen, doch dann wurde es ihm zu doof und er fing an mit seinem Mund seinen Intimbereich zu umspielen. Ron war in Minutenschnelle erregt und Draco höchstzufrieden mit dem was er vollbracht hatte. Draco kam wieder zu Ron hinauf und legte sich neben ihn um ihn zu küssen. Draco strich Ron am Körper entlang und zwickte ihn neckisch in den Hintern. Ron sah ihn mit großen Augen an und hielt plötzlich ein Kondom in den Händen. Malfoy nahm es ihm ab und lächelte und ging wieder hinunter zu Rons Intimbereich. Er streifte das Kondom vorsichtig über und küsste Rons Geschlechtsteil nochmals. Ron zog ihn wieder zu sich hinauf und küsste ihn sehr leidenschaftlich, um ihm damit zu danken. Malfoy legte sich zur Seite und wartete auf Ron. Dieser legte sich ebenfalls zur Seite und strich Draco über seinen Körper und küsste ihn an den Schultern. Dann ließ er seine Hände zu Malfoys süßem Hintern wandern und zog leicht die Pobacken auseinander, um besser in ihn eindringen zu können. Bevor Ron in ihn eindrang flüsterte er in Dracos Ohr: "Sag, wenn es dir wehtut, dann höre ich sofort auf!". Draco nickte und entspannte sich. Ron drang sehr vorsichtig und behutsam in Draco ein. Sein erster Stoß war sanft und tat Malfoy überhaupt nicht weh. Bald fanden sie auch schon ihren gemeinsamen Rhythmus, in dem sie sich bewegten und bald wurde das Liebespiel immer leidenschaftlicher. Irgendwann, flüsterte Ron in Malfoys Ohr, ob sie nicht beim Tisch weitermachen wollten. Und das machten sie dann auch. Malfoy stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab und Ron stand hinter ihm und ließ sein Becken kreisen. Ron hatte eine Idee und ließ seine Hand zu Dracos Penis gleiten. Er legte seine Hand auf Malfoys Intimbereich und ließ sie von Oben wieder nach Unten gleiten und so ging das eine gewisse Weile. Ron wartete auf Draco, dass er kommen würde. Er wollte, dass sie beide zusammen kommen würden. Die beiden wiegten sich hin und her und Ron spürte wie Draco immer häufiger zitterte und wie sein Atem lauter wurde. Draco fing an zu stöhnen und Ron drückte sein Glied fester und wurde mit den Bewegungen schneller, kurz danach fing auch Ron an zu stöhnen. Sie waren gleich soweit, doch plötzlich machte es einen furchtbaren Krach und die Tür des Kerkers wurde mit so einer Wucht getroffen, dass sie aus den Angeln sprang und mit einem großen Knall auf dem Boden landete. In der Türöffnung stand niemand anders als Professor Snape. Ron und Draco waren vor Schreck wie gelähmt. Professor Snape trat in seinen Kerker hinein und sah sich zuerst mit einem eckelerregten Blick um und als er die beiden erblickte schrie er entsetzt auf. "Malfoy, Weasley was treiben sie da?", fragte er und war sich schon im nächsten Augenblick darüber klar, dass das eine verdammt dumme Frage gewesen war. "Ich meine, was machen sie das hier in meinem Kerker?!", fragte Snape erzürnt. Ron trat schnell einen Schritt zurück, worauf Malfoy schrie wie am Spieß. "Oh, verdammt Draco, ich wollt dir nicht wehtun!", sagte Ron entschuldigend und küsste ihn am Hals. Doch dann wurde er sich bewusst, warum er das getan hatte und löste sich von Dracos Hals. Professor Snape war rot angelaufen und brüllte: "Sofort anziehen, alle beide. Punkteabzug werde ich euch auch geben. Und eure Eltern werden auch davon erfahren und Dumbledore natürlich auch!". Malfoy und Ron sahen sich an und waren den Tränen nahe. Doch dann erblickte Snape einen Korb mit Leckereien und da er ein kleines Schleckermäulchen war, nahm er sich eine davon und aß sie auf. Die beiden anderen zogen sich derweil an, als plötzlich wieder ein ohrenbetäubender Krach zu hören war. Die beiden sahen sich um und erblickte Snape, wie er die Türe wieder an seinen Platz schweben hat lassen und sie mit einem mächtigen Zauberspruch verriegelte. Draco sah Ron fragend an und auch der wusste nicht was los war. "Ihr könnt ruhig weitermachen, aber nicht alleine!", sagte Professor Snape und lachte. Draco sah Ron an und dieser wusste was das war. Snape kam auf die beiden zu und bückte sich zu Ron hinunter, um ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Ron erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Draco sah die beiden an und wollte auch Ron küssen, doch Snape drängte ihn zur Seite. Snape zog Ron langsam wieder aus. Ron hatte ja gerade mal seine Hose angezogen. Draco küsste Ron in dem Moment und Ron wurde wieder heiß. Er spürte, wie Snape ihm an seinem Intimbereich herum fingerte und dann mit seinem Mund liebkoste. Und obwohl Ron absolut nicht auf Snape stand, bekam er einen Steifen. Draco zog sich langsam auch aus und holte ein Kondom aus einem der Körbe und streifte sich dies über. "Darf ich?", fragte er Ron und strich ihm zärtlich den Rücken entlang. Ron nickte langsam und ihm wurde immer heißer. Malfoy strich Ron noch mal an den Seiten vorbei und drang dann langsam in Ron ein. Ron stöhnte kurz auf, worauf Snape ihn von unten anblickte. "Nicht aufhören!", sagte Ron und strich Snape durch seine fettigen Haare. Malfoy küsste wieder Rons Rücken und machte zuerst langsame Bewegungen, damit sich Ron auch daran gewöhnen konnte. Als Ron jedoch immer heftiger anfing zu zucken und zu stöhnen, wurde Draco schneller und bald bekamen die beiden, jetzt auch zusammen ihren ersten Orgasmus. Ron stöhnte laut auf und Malfoy ebenfalls. Nur Snape hatte den Mund zu voll. Malfoy ließ von Ron ab und zog seinen kleinen Freund vorsichtig heraus. Ron stöhnte noch ein Mal auf und dann stieß er Snape beiseite. Ron legte sich kurz hin, um sich auszuruhen. Seine beiden Liebhaber, legten sich ebenfalls auf die schwebende Decke. Für einige Minuten waren sie all still und hörten nur das Pochen ihres Blutes. Sie küssten sich und waren alle sehr erschöpft. Doch nach einer Weile, wollte Ron etwas Neues ausprobieren. Er sah kurz auf seine verzauberte Uhr und stellte fest, dass Neujahr nicht mehr weit war. Er fing an, langsam Snape zu entkleiden und Draco half ihm ebenfalls dabei. Ron war schon wieder erregt und so drang er erneut in Malfoy ein und ließ seine Hüfte um die von Draco kreisen. Snape wollte aber nicht so nutzlos herumstehen und so stellte er sich vor Draco. Draco liebkoste ihn also in seinem Intimbereich mit der Zunge, bis Snape nicht mehr konnte. Er zog sich noch ein Kondom über und ging dann hinten zu Ron und drang in diesen ein. Ron fiel bei diesem abartigen Sex nur noch ein Wort ein: Sandwich. Ron kam als erster zu seinem Orgasmus und er gab Malfoy danach einen sanften Stoß, damit dieser sich hinlegen konnte. Snape war sehr erfahren und so ging er mit Ron ein paar Stellungen durch, die durchaus etwas hatten. Doch Ron bekam keinen Orgasmus mehr. Erst als Snape endlich zufrieden war, konnte sich Ron entspannen und mit Malfoy das letzte Mal einen Orgasmus bekommen, als der ihm einen blies. Es läutete gerade Mitternacht, als Ron das letzte Mal kam. Dracos Zunge strich gerade über Rons Eichel, als er Ron betrachtete. Erst überrascht, dann verwirrt und zu guter letzt geekelt an. "Was mach ich hier? Und.!", er sah sich um, überall waren Klamotten verstreut. "Neeeeiin. Ich hatte doch nicht etwa..mit dir doch nicht?", sagte er und merkte dass er noch immer mit dem Mund an Rons kleinem Freund war. Er stand auf und blicke sich nochmals um und erblickte Snape. "Was macht er hier?", fragte Draco und schmiss das benutzte Kondom weg, und zog sich langsam an. "Er hat doch nicht etwas mitgemacht?", sagte er und war dem Übergeben nahe. Draco sah Ron mit einem erzürnten Blick an. Ron schwieg und lag eng umschlungen mit Snape auf der schwebenden Samtherzchendecke. Draco war speiübel, er glaubte das einfach nicht. Hier lagen Ron Weasley, der beste Freund seines Erzfeindes und Professor Snape, sein Lieblingslehrer und anscheinend hatte er mit beiden Sex. Snape sah Ron an und lächelte zufrieden. Dann sah er zu Draco und grinste ihn schief an. Draco war entsetzt. "Was hast du mit Snape und mir gemacht?", fragte Draco. "Nichts!", sagte Ron und grinste ihn mit seinem Breitmaulgrinsen an. "Was hast du mit uns gemacht, dass wir mit dir gepoppt haben?", schrie Draco nun. "Ganz ruhig. Professor Snape hat es uns doch allen beigebracht!", sagte Ron ruhig und strich mit der Hand über Snapes Haare. "Du hast den höchsten potenten Liebestrank gemacht? Bist du verrückt?", kreischte Draco. "Na ja und ein bisschen vom Vergessenheitszaubertrank ist auch drin!", sagte Ron und grinste Draco an. Draco drehte sich darauf um und versuchte die Türe aufzubekommen. Er drehte sich erneut zu Ron um. "WARUM?", schrie er Ron an. "Ich war schon das ganze Schuljahr in dich verknallt. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum gerade du, aber seit dem neuen Schuljahr konnte ich an niemand anderen mehr denken. Ich finde alles an dir schön und sexy, selbst deine geschleimten Haare. Aber ich habe mich nie etwas zu sagen getraut, da Harry immer so gegen dich ist und du Harry ja nicht leiden kannst! Und außerdem wusste ich, dass du meine Liebe nie erwidern würdest und na ja dann hab ich das als einzige Lösung für uns gesehen.", erklärte Ron und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Draco war einen Moment lang total verwirrt über die Gefühle die von Ron kamen, doch er wusste, was Ron ihm angetan hatte. "Das war alles?!", sagte Draco mit hoher Stimme und wartete, "Verdammt wie komme ich hier raus?", kreischte er und trat gegen die Türe. "Warte ich helfe dir!", sagte Snape und zauberte die Türe auf. Draco sah sich noch mal um. "Noch eine Frage, Ron. Warum hast du mir das Frettchen geschickt?". Ron sah ihn an. "Draco, welches Frettchen?", fragte er ernst. "Ron, verarsch mich nicht!", sagte Draco, der nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch war. "Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest!", sagte Ron und zog sich langsam wieder an, als Snape wieder zu ihm zurück kam und ihn daran hinderte. Draco ging gerade aus dem Kerker als Snape ihm nachrief: "War doch ne geile Nacht, Malfoy. Was hast du denn? Übrigens ein schönes neues Jahr!". Draco schüttelte den Kopf und stieg wieder die Treppen hinauf. Als er oben im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, hörte er einen Schrei von Crabbe. "Draco, wenn du das bist. Komm mal schnell her!", schrie Crabbe. "Crabbe, lass mich in Ruhe.", sagte Draco und legte sich auf eines der Ledersofas. "Drac, jetzt komm schon!", kreischte nun auch die Stimme von Goyle. "Wenn das nicht wichtig ist, dann werde ich die beiden umbringen!", murmelte Draco und lief die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er die beiden, die auf seinem Bett saßen. "Komm mal her!", sagte Crabbe. "Wir haben ´rausgefunden, dass deine Katze ein Frettchen ist!", sagte Goyle. "Na und?", sagte Draco. "Dann hat dein Vater dich angelogen!", sagte Crabbe. "Das kommt nicht von meinem Vater!", sagte Draco, ihm war jetzt alles scheißegal. "Hä?", sagte Crabbe, "Also du, verarschen kannst du dich selber!". "Was?", brüllte Draco. "Wir wissen ja, dass wir nicht die hellsten Köpfe sind, aber lesen können wir noch!", sagte Goyle und zeigte auf den Käfig des Frettchens. Auf der Hinterseite des Käfigs stand in dicken Lettern: PUSSYFERRET Für meinen Sohn. Dein Vater Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco war völlig perplex und wurde sich dann darüber klar, wie dumm er eigentlich war. Er hatte halb Hogwarts durchgepoppt nur um herauszubekommen wer ihm dies geschenkt hat. Und die Lösung war doch so nah. 


End file.
